User blog:Vaffisuco/HEART by Mermaid-P Tentative Translation
Recording my route of re-doing my terrible earlier translations. Now onto this absolutely lovely, yet heart-breaking song brought to you by Mermaid-P using Iroha Nekomura! NicoNico link can be found here. Song Description: 「理解出来ないよ。だって君と僕は他人じゃないか。」 "I just don't get you. So, does that make us strangers?" ココロから壊れてくその時には　 : During that time where my body and soul was breaking 嘘でいい　優しく笑って : 'Even a lie is okay with me', I gently laugh. 困らせるつもりなんてないんだ : I don't mean to cause you so much trouble. ねえ　ダーリン　どうして泣いてるの？ : Hey, darling? Why are you crying? 理解しようとしないで　だって君は私じゃない : Don't try to understand how I feel. After all, you and I are different people 解ったフリで構わない　それで満たされるでしょう？ : I don't care if you even pretended to. So, with this we're good, yeah? 上手に笑って　ここは回避で : I skillfully laugh "Here is the evasion tactic in action" 嫌なことだって　全部忘れて : Forget everything, even to the bad parts. 考えたってつまんないの　くだらない : If I thought about it, it really is boring and trivial 何でもいいんだ　ムリヤリ詰めて : I'm fine with anything "I forced myself to" 無理やり means to 'do something against one's will/forcibly be made to do something' and often is defined using causative verbs. My question here is that did the girl 'force' herself to go with something that she didn't want to, or did the 相手 make her do something. Another thing to take into consideration is the 詰めて part that, when a suffix, can mean 'to do completely/thoroughly' or 'force somebody into a difficult situation' so with all of these possible things in mind, I'm finding it quite difficult to figure out the implied subject and if they are/are not making themselves do something against their will. Another possible interpretation could be that she herself without speaking up forced herself into a unfavorable situation. Needless to say, I'm completely stumped. 空っぽのココを　満たして欲しい　 : I'm so empty "I want you to fill that gap" The 'koko' here is written in Katakana, and can also have a double meaning of 'oneself', so I decided to translate the ココ equivalent to 自身 考えたってわかんないの　足りない　ないんだ : If I thought about it, I won't understand, its just not enough! 考えたって I'm not quite sure how to interpret. I referred to this answer on HiNative and treated the って as a conditional. 君が　不十分 : You are not enough ココロから壊れてくとしたって　君のこと　忘れられないんだ : Even if my body and soul is breaking apart, I am unable to forget about you 困らせるつもりなんてないから : Since I don't mean to cause you so much trouble ねえ　ダーリン　もっと笑ってよ Hey, darling? Please laugh for me more. 「よく出来ましたね。」　もっと褒めてよ : "You did well." Praise me more 「いい子でいれるわ。」　もっと抱いてよ : "You're a good kid" Hold me more Not quite sure what to take of the でいれる section. Searching through Weblio, Kotobank, and Japanese Yahoo! hasn't provided me with any answers. 考えたって仕方ないモノ　忘れさせて : If I thought about it, let me forget about the things that can't be helped In a similar vein, the 'mono' being spelled in Katakana may refer to 'person' as in the 者 character. I'm assuming attached to the rest of the causative is 忘れさせてくれる 'let me forget' rather than somebody 'making' her forget. 誰でもいいんだ　「君以外なら。」 : Anybody will do "As long as it's not you" 醜く歪んだ　「ココを晒せる。」 : So terribly warped "I can expose myself" 考えたってわかんないけど　足りない　ないんだ : If I thought about it, I won't understand, its just not enough! 君が欲しいだけ : I only want you 本音とか弱音全部　噛み砕き　呑み込んで : Everything, from my honest feelings to my petty complaints, I bite them back and swallow my words 「君にはあげないよ。」 : "I can't do this for you" 痛みだって何だって愛おしい　全部私に頂戴 : Anything, even the pain is dear to me, so hand everything over 「いいでしょ？」 : "Okay?" ココロから望んでた結末はもう　すぐそこさ : The end I so desperately wished for is so close by どうか　笑って : Somehow, it makes me laugh ありふれた言葉なんて　意味ない : Mundane words and the such have no meaning to me ねえ　ダーリン　泣かないで欲しいんだ : Hey, darling. I don't want you to cry. ああ　滑稽でしょう？　さあ　「笑えよ。」 : Heh, ain't that funny? Now, "laugh" Category:Blog posts